When They Were Warned
by Benny Kid
Summary: Lily And James were warned about voldy coming. Harry has a twin bruv. REWRITTEN!
1. Halloween

**This fan fiction is what would have happened on that dreadful Halloween in 1981 if the potters would have been warned beforehand. Also, Harry has a twin!**

**Right i've decided to repost this! and im gonna try get it going again as hard as i can... but i will need some ideas and some advice so please review!**

**Disclaimer:no i really dont own anything you recognise, sorry :/ But i'd love it.**

**And thanks to my beta XDAshleighJadeXD!**

**7:55pm**

Lily was sat at the table in the living room just finishing off her letter to Sirius, inviting him round for dinner that night. It read

'Dear Padfoot,

Thank you, thank you, for Harry and Benny's birthday presents! Sorry it took so long, it's hard to send letters now as you know. It was their favourites by far. Just over one year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, they both looked so pleased with themselves; I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but Harry nearly killed the cat and Benny smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says they're going to be great Quidditch players, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off either of them when they get going.

We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on the boys. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and the twins are not old enough to know it's their birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell. Also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard, you know how close me and Marlene were, and James with Adam.

Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!

So anyway, please come round tonight, it won't be like those feasts at Hogwarts I know, but we'll try our best. Dobby and Pip are trying the best as they can; it's amazing how well these house elves can cook. I must once again thank Albus for them. We are treating them well, wouldn't want to take a leaf out of you know who's book, especially at this troubled time. When the time comes, our elves are going to use their strongest ever magic to help us fight him off. I've told Albus to have Wormy protected better, so he's having the Longbottoms watch out for him, while Frank's Mum is looking after little Neville. I know, I feel bad about having them tail Wormy too, it's just we can't take any chances can we? James will be delighted if you could come over; he's so bored sitting here whilst everyone else is having 'fun'. Well, he IS having fun with the boys, but it's just not the same.

Anyway, I have to go now, come round at about 8pm so we have plenty of time to catch up. I need to go help Dobby and Pip, Pip's heavily pregnant, I don't know how she can do the work. I certainly couldn't with my two little horrors. Thanks again for the toy Broomsticks; I'm over the danger worries now, and I reckon they really will be great fliers; don't tell James that though, I'd never live up to it.

Lots of love

Lily

Lily gave the letter to the owl her and James had, Aries, and told it to go to Sirius Black and to fly high to stay out of sight. She also told the owl to keep pecking him until he wrote back or replied in any way.

Lily turned round and went over to Harry, Benny and James. She sat down in the armchair and watched as James chased the twins round the room; Harry and Benny on their toy brooms and James on foot. She laughed as Harry suddenly turned round and went flying straight into James' stomach. Lily quickly grabbed Benny off of his broom as he narrowly missed the cat, again. She still laughed as Benny ran up to Harry and started shouting gibberish to him, pointing at James - who was on the floor, also laughing his head off.

There was a knock on the door. As usual Albus' voice filled the house and said "Who enters."  
Then came a reply "It is I, Sirius Black, Sometimes known as Padfoot, Animagus of a grim, here to join James, Lily and the mini Potters for dinner." And then he quoted "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

"Padfoot!" shouted James, obviously surprised at his sudden visit. (Lily hadn't told James about her letter to Sirius, she wanted it to be a surprise, and there, she succeeded)  
"Enter" replied Lily and James together. The door opened and closed, followed by many lock clicks and some hurried footsteps made by the house elves.

"Mr Sirius please let me take your coat" squeaked dobby, holding hand out for the coat to hang up.

Sirius passed his coat to Dobby, who hung it up quickly on the rack, and then flung his shoes off, that were collected by Pip and stored in the cupboard.

Sirius appeared in the lounge doorway and smiled joyfully.

"Hey Guys! Uncle Padfoot's in the hooouuusseeeeee!" he remarked.

The little twins stopped what they were doing and ran over to Sirius, ambushing him with gentle little hugs.

"Siri!" they exclaimed together.

"Hey kids!" replied Sirius, pulling them in close.

Greeting both James and Lily in turn, he then took out two identical packages, recognisable as ones from Honeydukes, and handed them to James.

"For the boys" he said. "I've got them a couple of chocolate frogs so they can start a collection. I've also got them a box of every flavour beans each and a cauldron cake.

Sirius updated the family on the odd news that they'd missed and they all got into a conversation about the boys brooms, while the twins in question were zooming around on them.

"I personally think they'd make a great pair of beaters myself" said Sirius with obvious pride in his voice as he spoke of the Quidditch position he himself once played at Hogwarts.

"Dream on Pads!" laughed James. "I'm not so sure about Harry, but Benny definitely looks like a chaser."

"I think Harry will be seeker really, he's very alert in his own sense, just like Lauren Diggory when she was seeker for Gryffindor" Lily inputted.

"Gosh it's weird calling her that, she was Lauren Potter only 3 years ago" exclaimed Sirius. "I can't believe your sister married that Amos Diggory, James, I swear he used to be a right old prick"

"Sirius! Amos is not a prick, that was so Hogwarts 5th year, and as I understand it, you were just as much of a prick then yourself! Anyway I owled Lauren and she said she'll come over to visit with little Cedric, he's almost 4 now!"

"Ok, I'm coming too; I don't see Lauren at all now apart from at order meetings!" Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah sure, I'll need some company if Amos is at work" Said James.

The conversation linked on from that to working as an Auror, which James had to stop to go into hiding. It was soon time for dinner.

"Come on master and mistress, dinner is ready" called Pip from the kitchen.

Everyone piled into the kitchen, sitting down and digging into their food without prompting at all. They'd need that food for what was to come that evening, although they didn't know that yet...

After having a massive meal in the kitchen; James – who held Harry in his arms, Sirius, Dobby, Pip and Lily – who had Benny in her arms, went back into the living room to continue their conversations. Whilst James and Lily were talking to Sirius, both Dobby and Pip were entertaining Harry and Benny with their house elf magic. Harry was giggling and clapping and saying one of the only words he could say: "More! More! More!" whilst Benny was trying to catch the magical bubbles in his hands.

_

* * *

__Frank and Alice Longbottom's __**POV**_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom were creeping down an alleyway under disillusion charms, following Peter Pettigrew (Wormy). They cautiously turned the corner and automatically swung back again. Peter was talking to You Know Who. Peter said to the hooded figure "Master, I bring news. I have successfully become the Potters Secret Keeper and have information that they are having a party with Sirius. They would expect nothing, My Lord. You can find the Potters at number 30 Godrics Hollow."  
"Thank you Wormtail, you will be rewarded, in time. Now, in twenty minutes time I will set off to the Potters."  
Frank and Alice gasped silently and using a silencing charm, silently apparated from their hiding spot.  
They arrived back at their house and before Frank's Mum, with Neville in her arms, could ask what was going on, Frank grabbed some floo powder and chucked it in the fire, then shoving his own head in the fire and shouting "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts"_

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore's __**POV**_

_Albus was sitting down at his desk in his study at Hogwarts. He was talking to Minerva McGonagall about important matters of the Order Of The Phoenix when Frank Longbottom's head appeared in the fire and said all in one breath: "Wormtail's the spy, he just told Voldemort where James and Lily are hiding. Alice is just calling Remus and Mad Eye and the rest. We are all going directly to the Potters. And if you and Minerva are not busy, I trust you are coming too?" And then he was gone.  
Albus quickly said "Minerva take my arm, I know you are perfectly capable of apparating but only the Headmaster can apparate in Hogwarts grounds as you know and I have no time to take off the protections." Minerva took Albus' arm and Albus summoned his Phoenix and shouted "30, Godrics hollow" Then, they were gone._

* * *

Lily Potter's **POV** (2 minutes earlier)

Lily was laughing at Harry as he demanded for more magic from the house elves and Benny as he just sat there, staring at Sirius; but then the laughter stopped as Alice Longbottom's rabbit Protronus appeared and said

"Wormtail's the traitor, Voldemort is coming, the order will be here soon and Frank is just telling Albus."

Then with a pop, the Protronus was gone.

Lily Screamed.

Harry & Benny started crying and James and Sirius grabbed their wands and gave Lily hers and they were all suddenly alert. There was silence, apart from the faint noise of the house elves, who were humming protective charms over the twins, who were now quiet. When they had finished, they took a protective stance. It would of been funny if not for the seriousness of the event. Then there was a pop, and Albus and Minerva appeared right next to them with Fawkes the Phoenix circling above them.

Then...Silence.

Several more pops were heard and the rest of the Order including Remus and Mad-eye, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Amelia Bones of the Ministry of Magic. They all put their heads together and quickly formed a plan. It was done.

They all hid or transfigured upstairs so only the Potters and their house elves were visible. All except Remus, who ran off to Wormtail as soon as he heard the news of his betrayal. The Potters then pretended that nothing was happening, and started playing with Harry and Benny, but half heartedly.

* * *

_Remus' __**POV**_

_Remus had apparated straight inside the dingy apartment in the lower end of Diagon alley that belonged to Peter, fury stirring up in his eyes. He grabbed the small cowering figure sat on the sofa and with his teeth clenched, growled:_

"_You better find somehow to undo this havoc before Voldemort get to James' house, or your dead."_

_Peter whimpered and ran off out of the door, leaving Remus to apparate back to James' and transfigure into a cuddly bear on a high shelf in the twins room._

* * *

_Voldemort's __**POV**_

_POP! Wormtail popped into Voldemort's lair right in front of the dark lord himself_

"_Massstteeerrr, I caannn'tt dooo iiiitt annyymorree" stuttered Wormtail, tears running down his cheek. "I wwwonn't let you hharm the Ppotter family!" _

_Tom Riddles face blew up in rage and out of anger cut Wormtail's throat with a cutting curse, killing him instantly, and turned away too late to see the green liquid spill from Peter's throat, a long lost potion he had drank to protect his friends. His mission was complete._

_Lord Voldemort glided along the dark streets of Godrics Hollow with his wand in his right hand held up high in a sort of way that you'd think that the wand was delicate. His head was tilted like a curious child as he passed children dressed in sheets and pumpkins, going from door to door saying "Trick or Treat!" So easy it would be to kill them, but so unnecessary. As he passed a small group of children one said "nice costume sir" and another "would you like a sweet" and grinned. Voldemort smiled and tilted his head when the first boy spoke and then shook his head as the second boy spoke. He carried on travelling until he reached number 30, which appeared as he thought of it. He saw the light on in the front room, where two boys were zooming around on mini broomsticks and James and Lily laughing whilst shooting flowers out of their wands. 'Hmm, no Sirius, Wormtail got something wrong.' thought Voldemort. He glided over to the front door. He tried 'Alohamora!' It didn't work. Of course. He then roared 'BOMBARDA!' The door flew off the hinges and Voldemort stepped over the remains of it._

* * *

James' **POV**

James ran into the hall with his wand at the ready and shouted "It's Him!" Lily and the elves ran out and fired loads of spells at Voldemort but to no avail. Lily and James ran upstairs until they got to the roof garden. They were trapped at the edge of the roof garden with only a waist height fence between them and a 20 metre fall to the ground. The elves were already there with the baby twins, having apparated with them to the roof garden. Benny and Harry were at the back with the elves, the elves humming more protective spells.  
Voldemort made his way up to the top and Lily screamed again as he emerged up from the stairs and stood on the roof garden looking straight at them with red eyes as dark as his soul and the red showed the blood he had spilt. When Lily screamed a third time it was the signal. Over 20 cracks were heard as the Order appeared on the roof garden in front of the Potters. It was all going to plan, until... Voldemort fired one killing curse straight through the crowd at Harry and Benny, Lily screaming again as it got closer to them. Fawkes swooped down and swallowed the killing curse and what looked like swirling it round in his mouth. The two house elves apparated to the front of the small army and shouted "YOU MUST NOT HARM HARRY OR BENNY POTTER" in their cute but commanding voice. They both shot a spell which combined in mid air and travelled in slow motion towards Voldemort who put up shield charm after shield charm but to no avail. Each member of the Order added their own chosen spell which for both James and Sirius was Sectumsempra and for Fawkes was the killing curse that he had swirled around his mouth. Before the spell could hit him, Voldemort finally deflected it and pushed out, knocking down all of the order into unconsciousness. He strolled straight over to the twins, muttered the killing curse straight at Harry, then Benny, who combined screamed louder than Lily. Instead of hitting the boys, Voldemort's curses reflected back upon himself, ripping him to shreds. Voldemort's scream was louder than anyone else's. His body burst apart, a faint print of his soul flying up to the darkness. The blast instantly knocked any of the recovering order members back into unconsciousness.

Silence

Everyone had recovered from being knocked out and stood up to face Dumbledore

Dumbledore walked over to the remains of Voldemort and conjured a large glass display case with a human sized dummy inside it and placed the cloak and various other things that Voldemort was wearing on the dummy. He then conjured another, smaller glass display case that had one Y shaped holder at each end to perfectly fit a wand into. Albus placed Voldemort's wand in this holder then placed the strongest protection he could onto it and then asked everybody in turn to add their own protective charms over the two cases. Finally, after the house elves had added as much as they could, Albus turned to everybody and told them that he would be taking a trip to the ministry. He said goodbye to them all, then said to James and Lily that he would be back later to see them. Madame Bones went to the ministry with Albus, Minerva went back to Hogwarts and Remus, mad-eye and Sirius all went to look for Peter. Alice turned to Lily and said "we'll come down tomorrow with Neville so the two boys can play. Hope you're ok". With that, Alice hurried into the apparation zone holding Frank's hand, and then turned on the spot and apparated.

* * *

Lily's **POV**

Lily took the two boys up to their cots. As she was tucking them in, she noticed a small, lightning bolt scar on the forehead of Harry's head and on Benny's chest. She made a mental note to ask Albus what the hell it was then went down stairs to the living room to wait for James to finish putting more protective charms over the place. They would have to move in with James' parents in a while because of the Fidelius charm being broken and the death eaters now knowing the location.

Five minutes later, James returned and the couple cuddled up on the sofa, chatting about Harry and Benny's future lives. They chatted for about five minutes when Albus apparated into their living room. He talked to them about the new arrangements. From the next day, they would live at James' parent's house and that a new Fidelius charm will be issued, and that maybe he could be secret keeper to secure their safety. The Potters agreed straight away. Then Albus told them that Wormtail had been found dead on the outskirts of Godrics Hollow, a green liquid pouring out of his neck where the wound was. Albus told them that this was a trace of a potion that Wormtail took and after examining it, realised that Wormtail sacrificed himself after taking it, binding a protective spell over the Potter family against Voldemort. James and Lily were shocked with his bravery, it turned out he really was a Gryffindor after all. Lily then explained to Albus about the scars on both boys and after taking a close examination himself, he confirmed that it was a mark of dark magic, which could never heal. Albus then explained about how the twins would be famous for surviving the killing curse and that the two of them would receive wizarding rewards for their bravery. He said that James could return to work, as long as he flooed straight there from the manor, and then offered Lily the job as a healer at Hogwarts, to help Madame Pomfrey. Of course, she didn't need it, but Lily needed a job and was happy to help.

Lily took a walk around the house to examine the extent of the damage of the battle, but found the house elves already cleaning away all of the trace of battle. Bless them. Lily arrived at the kitchen where she found her poor old cat that looked as if she'd died of fright. Tears slipped down Lily's cheeks, she had the cat since her first year at Hogwarts and was sad to see it die. She scooped it up in her arms and went to the back garden to bury the cat, digging the grave by hand out of respect and lowering the cat in, placing preserving charms over it. She then summoned a smooth pebble and on it, carved the words: 'Here lies Rowena, a much loved pet and a part of a family. May she rest in peace forever more, and have no evil brought upon her grave'. James then raised his wand and shot out a white liquid that covered the stone and grave, turning into solid diamond. He then gathered another pebble and transfigured a beautiful marble figurine of Rowena, and placed it above the headstone, sticking it down with a permanent sticking charm. Lily finished off by conjuring a wreath of roses and lilies, and placed them on the grave. James then promised her two new kittens that they would buy the next day.

The next morning the couple went out to Diagon alley after dropping the boys off at Potter Manor, where James' parents lived. All of their belongings were already at the Potter Manor which was big enough for about 20 large families to stay in or more if necessary.

* * *

_**Potter Manor was a very large place, not as big as Hogwarts, but what a muggle would call a mansion of mansions. It had its own gardens and a full sized Quidditch pitch, as well as a lake, both outdoor and indoor swimming pools, a spa with hot tubs and a private bay with a small beach and ten jet skis.**_

* * *

James and Lily walked slowly down Diagon Alley, people whispering and thanking them as they walked past. The couple expected it; their family had played a large part in the ridding of Voldemort. They made their way over to the magical animal shop and stepped inside.

Lily spent ages looking at cats and kittens whilst James went off to look for a second owl, as a surprise for Lily. He found a lovely female which he sneakily bought and named Rowena after the cat, before vanishing her and her cage back to the manor. He went back to Lily who had finally settled on a female completely black kitten and a male completely grey kitten, both with bright blue eyes. When she got home she would charm them so they wouldn't grow up. She loved kittens, so even though her kittens would always be kittens, they would die some day. She named the female Bluebell and the male Basil. After paying for them quickly, the couple hurried back to the fireplaces, and flooed home.

At James' parent's house, their new permanent home, Lily went up to her and James' vast room and went over to an old book shelf that wasn't filled with Lily's books. She then casted a permanent transfiguration charm to make it into a double bookcase sized, luxury cat home. It was basically a massive structure of scratch post poles with shelves and boxes and caves on. Each platform was connected with a rope or a bridge. There were plenty of hidey-holes in the boxes and caves. In several places there were small holes in the walls that led to a cosy room, big enough for a kitten basket. She let the two kittens run up the posts and choose their own home. Bluebell settled for a cosy square room with a secret flap entrance, situated in the middle of the house. Basil, however, shot to the top to a small roof cave. Lily shrank the kittens' beds and levitated them into the chosen spots, through the small entrances, and then placed them on the floor of the rooms. She then returned them to their normal shapes and let the kittens sleep.

Lily went down to the kitchen to help prepare the room for the house elves, with their own bed and everything. Pip needed a comfortable room for when she had her babies. House elves usually had two children, so Lily had two extra beds made in the house elves home. The house elves now lived in a roomy spare larder, with heating and sheets on their beds. The house elves were never bored, they were always running around tidying up the many rooms in Potter Manor. Mr and Mrs Potter Sr. used to have their own house elf, but it died happily of old age, after working in the Potter family for years.

James and Lily went up to their room where Harry and Benny were now asleep, their brooms on the floor by their beds. The two kittens were play fighting at one of their top platforms. Lily plonked herself onto the sofa and said

"So James, you signing up for the head of department for Aurors?"

James replied "Na, Leo has a much better chance than me or Sirius. Even if we did get Order of Merlin 1st class for helping defeat Voldy. I'd be glad for Remus that if Leo gets the job, then he'd be able to be an Auror, even with his 'furry little problem'!"

"Yes I'm glad too" replied Lily

"Right, I'm off to go write to my department head at work to tell them I'm doing work at Hogwarts for the time being. So can I please borrow your owl again? Oh and I need to get our books and add them to your..."

"Library," Interrupted James, "yeah yeah. Well you don't need to borrow my owl anymore cause look what I got my beautiful wife from the Owl emporium!" James said before summoning Rowena in her cage.

"AH! WOW!" Lily screamed loudly. "I love her! What's her name?"

"Well I named her Rowena in memory of your cat, I hope you like it" James said, smiling.

"Well I LOVE it! Thanks so much!" replied Lily, running up to James and planting a wet kiss on his lips, before running off with the owl towards the library.

James walked off to the living room where the fireplace was and Lily ran towards the entrance to the library and Potions brewing room. She faced the bare wall where two single portraits stood of Godric Gryffindor, the Potters ancestor, and Rowena Ravenclaw, his wife. This was where the entrance was, she just needed to solve a riddle for Rowena, to get inside. If she needed to practice duelling in the duelling chamber, that's when she would ask Godric.

"Hello there Lily, Library I'm guessing?" Asked Ravenclaw, who was used to the many visits of Lily Potter.

"Yes thanks Rowena" Lily replied, smiling.

"What a fine bird you have there I must say. Well since I know you well and like you, I'll give you an easy riddle. What gets wetter as it dries?" continued Ravenclaw.

"A towel of course, and thanks, I love the owl too, her names Rowena." Replied Lily with a smile.

"Well I'm flattered, nice talking to you again Lily, you can go in now." Said Ravenclaw, portrait swinging open.

She entered the room, which walls were covered with bookcases full of books. Each bookcase was marked by subject. Lily then looked into the middle of the room where a cauldron stood, with a cupboard of potions ingredients on the back wall. There was also a nice desk in the corner... Lily went over to it and sat down, getting straight to work writing to her boss at St Mungo's, Rowena perched on the desk's owl perch, waiting patiently for the letter she would carry.

* * *

**James POV**

James had just contacted his older brother Leo and was waiting on the sofa by the fireplace for him. He was talking to his parents about what happened the previous night. Both of his parents were Aurors, but they were now retired, still having great contacts within the Ministry and went on several visits. James had nearly finished explaining when his kiddiescope started spinning, telling James that the boys had woken up. He ended the story sharply and out of laziness apparated up to the boys' room. In one movement he scooped up a boy in each arm and apparated back to living room. He put Harry and Benny down on the floor and summoned their mini brooms, catching them both in one hand and putting the boys on them. He left them to speed around and went to ask Dobby and Pip for some cookies and butterbeer. He then left them and went to the living room to watch an epic chase between Harry and Benny. He realised by the way they travelled on the broomsticks that they were both naturals at Quidditch. Harry was definitely a seeker build, being smaller and skinnier, and very agile. Benny on the other hand, was definitely a chaser build like himself, very tall for his age and would definitely later on be very strong and muscle.

* * *

_**Harry James Potter was the youngest off the twins, by two hours. He had messy black hair like James, but the bright green eyes of Lily. He was also quite small and very skinny. He was also a natural Animagus of a lion cub. The healers told us that of course, but he hadn't done it yet at his age.**_

_**Benedict Demetri Potter, or Benny, had also very messy hair, but of a bronze colour and eyes that were a hazel colour. He was very tall for his age and was of average weight. Benny was a Animagus-Metamorgus, which meant he could transform into any animal or any human with any colour hair, eyes or anything. At the moment he could only do the Metamorgus part, constantly changing his hair to bubblegum blue, just to annoy his mum.**_

* * *

The door bell rang. Only his family, Sirius, Remus, Albus, and a few others knew of this place, so it must be one of them at the door. A voice filled the house that said "State your purpose."  
It was Leo. James greeted him happily and the twins zoomed in on their brooms and shouted "UNCWLE LEEO!" Leo laughed loudly and said "Hello little ones! I have something special for you guys." He pulled out a packet that revealed a shiny blow up quaffle and three blow up rings. The twins chattered excitedly as Sirius blew up the rings and using a sticking charm, stuck them to the floor in the boys' room. He then handed them the quaffle and explained what to do.

Soon Harry and Benny were playing chaser and keeper, doing shootout with the quaffle and the hoops. They were having so much fun and making so much noise that Lily came down from studying about werewolf cures and started laughing as the boys played.

"MUMMY!" Shouted the twins as they jumped off their play brooms and ran over for a hug from Lily. She laughed and hugged them both tightly, whilst they were squealing with excitement. She then turned to Sirius and casually high fived him saying "Hi Leo!"

"Hello my darling sister in-law!" said Leo, walking over Lily and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Leo, nice to see you again! Where's Cheryl today?" replied Lily. (Cheryl was Leo's wife)

"She's really busy with Cher and Tommy, sorry. They aren't as mature as your two, even though they're a bit older. Ergh, they are driving me up the wall! Anyway, it's their 2nd birthday next week, so please be try and come, we'd love it, as would the kids. Invite Sirius and April as well, and Remus and Jenny if they aren't too busy. Alice and Frank are coming too, so that will be nice, haven't seen them in a while. But anyway, I have to go soon, I'm on my lunch break. Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when Voldemort turned up; there was an attack on Diagon Alley. I can't believe he's gone! As soon as it happened, all of the death eaters we were fighting in Diagon Alley screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. I was so angry with Bellatrix, the bitch tried to kill Cheryl, and I was fighting her for bloody ages. But then Mum and Dad owled me after it happened but told me you were fine so I decided not to visit, thought you'd need some time to recover from the shock. I did have a word with Dumbledore though when we were discussing what would happen if I got head Auror, and he reckons Voldemort's not gone forever, and that he'll come back."

"Yeah, he said the same to us didn't he James" replied Lily.

"Yeah he did. Anyway, good luck with finding out tonight if you're the head Auror, make sure you owl or floo us straight away bro. I'll see you soon." Said James, leading Leo to the door.

Leo said his quick goodbyes and apparated off the front doorstep.


	2. NOTICE

PLEASE RE-READ THE STORY AS I HAVE COMPLETELY REWRITTEN IT! reviews are nice too ;)

Benny


End file.
